The field of games to be played primarily by children has been traditionally divided into board and indoor games and outdoor or active games. Recently, with the advent of computers and integrated circuits, there has developed an entire field of video or computer games. Each have their different components and each require a different degree of physical activity on the part of the player. Additionally there are many indoor games which involve some manipulative skills in mechanical games.
Normally, indoor board games include an illustrated playing surface with a number of pieces which are moved in accordance with the game rules with game play usually controlled by a chance device such as a pair of dice or some other random selection device, e.g., a spinner. Outdoor games usually involve a ball or some launched device and possibly a racket or club and depend on more skill of the players than most board games. Randomness in outdoor or field games is often provided by the field or other conditions.
Video or computer games often provide a mixture of player skill and randomness the latter provided by a microprocessor.
Seldom do all three types of games have the same basic game concept or using the same playing equipment.
Recently great interest has arisen in "interactive" games in which the game pattern changes as a result of actions taken by a player or spoken responses by the player.
Nowhere has, to our knowledge, has anyone been able to develop a game concept which becomes a board game, a hand-held or video type game and an outdoor game all with interactive capability.
Some hand held probe like devices have been developed which give an infrared emitter and detector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,066 to Frazer et al show such a device. Such a system require the use of special inks on the playing board and the number of responses is limited.
In the field of security devices, complex systems have been developed which sense the presence or absence of a particular device indicating an unauthorized movement of a product carrying the device. These are often used in retail establishments to prevent the shop-lifting of such products. Such systems are typified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,810,172 and 3,766,452 issued to Burpee et al. In the field of games, some detection devices have been developed similar to the security devices which give a positive indication of the presence of a hidden device or no signal in the absence of the device. Nowhere, to our knowledge, has any game type system been able to produce numerous, low cost, easily concealable, and accurately, discrete, identifiable devices and, more important, to have a random or interactive response to the detection of one or more of the devices.
Of further importance is the fact that none of the detection systems are adaptable to board games, hand-held games and outdoor games.